


Only A Little Thicker

by 1JettaPug



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a mini, he knows how much energon he’s supposed to take in each day, but it seems as if he’s been taking more than a regular sized mech.</p>
<p>Swerve shook his helm. Primus, he should’ve noticed it when he undeniably waddled when he walked into his bar two weeks ago, his overstuffed thighs sliding in slow motion past one another and fighting for space with every heavy step. He ignored it. Passing it off as some stretched out plating, but his armor was undoubtedly more malleable than it previously was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only A Little Thicker

As he gazed at his reflection in the mirror, Swerve sighed heavily. How did he let this happen? How could he have let this happen? As a mini, he knows how much energon he’s supposed to take in each day, but it seems as if he’s been taking more than a regular sized mech.

Swerve shook his helm. Primus, he should’ve noticed it when he undeniably waddled when he walked into his bar two weeks ago, his overstuffed thighs sliding in slow motion past one another and fighting for space with every heavy step. He ignored it. Passing it off as some stretched out plating, but his armor was undoubtedly more malleable than it previously was. 

Now, however, he couldn’t hide this from his partner anymore. Primus, what would Skids think if he saw his tubby, little self right now? Would he be alright with it? Would he forget about him again? No, no, Swerve thought. He had to calm himself down. Overreacting was something he couldn’t do right now.

Still, this had to be some kind of dumb magic trick, he thought glumly. Smackdab in his center was a belly. Sagging, metal plating too big not to be noticed by anyone who could see. Swerve gave it a pat and made it jiggle and bounce. He couldn’t believe that he’d let this happen to him… Of course, he couldn’t blame himself for all the treats that passed by his lips.

“Swerve,” Skids’ voice sounded from outside their hab suite. He burst into the room with a big grin on his face. “I finally managed to convince Brainstorm to trade me some of his energon treats! The really nice, rich ones!” He chirped, picking his little lover up in his arms.

“I know you’ll love ‘em,” Skids said, then noticed the expression on Swerve’s face. “What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

Swerve sighed, burying his face in Skids’ chassis for a moment. “Skids… Ah, yeah, something happened.”

Skids’ optics widened. “Did someone say something?” he asked. Primus help the mech who’d say anything mean about his conjunx. “Is someone saying things?”

Swerve looked up, “No, no, it’s not that.” He sighed internally, or at least that wasn’t the main problem at the moment. “Skids… Do you think I’ve put on a few?”

Skids blinked. “What?”

“You don’t think I’ve put on any weight lately?” He motioned to his bulging plating and stretched seems.

“You’ve gotten a little thicker, sweetspark, but it’s nothing to worry about.” Skids assured him, deepening their embrace.

Swerve melted into his arms. “Mhmm, but a mini’s only supposed to take so much energon in each day. And I may be guilty of taking one too many rust sticks from Rung,” he said. “But I remember you insisting you making me try every kind of energon ice cream, the chips, the cakes and tons of other foods.”

Swerve looked up at him. “I’m not blaming you, but I wanna know why you’ve never stopped me.”

“Well… after the whole holo-Earth incident, First Aid said that you needed to start taking more fuel in so that your tanks would stretch back to their normal size. But then you looked so happy and content when I helped you fuel… Almost made me forget when you were starving, and I had no clue….”

Both of them were silent for a moment. That incident had hit them rather hard, and it almost killed Swerve. Skids couldn’t have felt any worse about what had happened… What he let happen, he thought.

“Skids… I’m not mad at you,” Swerve spoke up. “Primus, I just wanted to talk about it.” 

Skids gave a gentle smile down at his beautiful partner. “I know, I know…” he planted a kiss on Swerve’s helm.

“So did you want to lose the weight?” Skids asked. “I’ll tell Brainstorm to forget the treats, if so.”

Swerve pat his bulging belly and gave a small grin. “I don’t wanna lose it as long as you’re alright with it. I kinda like feeling a little heavier, it makes me feel more grounded.”

“Oh, Swerve, of course I’m alright with it.” Skids smiled at him. “You look so cute with your round, little belly.” He kissed him again. “And you look so sweet when you’ve passed out on the berth after munching on ener-chips, servo still in the bag.” Another kiss. “And I love it when I get to kiss the chocolate off your chin when you go to work.” The list went on and on, Skids kissing and nuzzling a blushing Swerve in his arms, servos gently rubbing over his pudgy belly.

**Author's Note:**

> I love chubby Swerve and should write more with him and Skids- or Swerve with any partner, really. 
> 
> Also, it's really important to have these kinds of conversations with your partner, so you're both on the same page. (It's important to have any kind of conversation with your partner about anything, though.)


End file.
